Just another day or not
by Shin-Ijin
Summary: Follow Yamamoto on a day like any others...Well almost like any other. You guys DO know what today is, right...?


_« TAKESHIIIIIIIII » Someone, someone cried my name._

_"DON'T TOUCH HIM ! LEAVE MY SON ALONE !" Who is it…? Why do you sound so panicked…? What happened? What is it…..that scares you so much…..?_

_"RUN" Who are you? Who called my name? I know this voice. I can't see anything. Everything is black, no, it's not black. It's red….it's RED! RED! RED! RED! RED! RED! RED! RED! RED !_

* * *

><p>"Yamamoto-senpai?" My eyes snapped open. I saw Suzuki, my team's new batter.<p>

"What is it Suzuki?" I asked, trying to sound friendly. I don't really know him that good. But he seems like a good guy.

"Ah, no it's nothing I thought you were having a nightmare. You were moving your head and sweating a little….my imagination?" asked Suzuki tilting his head lightly.

"Ah sorry, I dozed off ! Did I disturb you?" I said, smiling friendly. I just remembered that he was staying behind too practice.

"No, that's not it. A…girl had requested you." He said blushing and scratching the back of his head, something that I often do when I'm quite nervous.

"…She's your type, huh?" I asked smiling. He flustered, I guess that's a bingo. That's quite cute.

"Hmm, anyway, she's here for you…" Ah, he looks dejected. It's my fault again, huh?

"…It's not your fault if you're so popular. Don't make that face, senpai." He's a good guy, alright. Guess, I'll be going then… I just hope I won't have to turn down a girl's confession again. Not today.

I stopped dead. Hmm…I mean, I froze. My brain froze as I wondered what she was doing here. Why would she come here? I looked back at Suzuki and could see that he had an understanding look, like he accepted his defeat…? I wondered how I looked like, for him to have that kind of look…

"…What can I do for you, Dokuro?" I asked Dokuro. The Kokuyo girl I met about 4 to 6 month ago. I mustered the best smile I could. I feel nervous around her, she gives me some cold chill but I….also feel something warm toward her.

"Takeshi." One word, one name…How creepy.

"What do you want Mukuro?" I said finally at ease. Since about one or two month ago, Mukuro began to intrude my dreams and talk to me about meaningless stuff, about….his 'cute little Chrome' and about how he's going to ….make Tsuna's body, his. An annoying fellow, that's I've come to befriend. He said, he intruded my realm, because he was bored.

"I hate to be ordered around." He said, 'smiling' at me. He's going to kill me…?

"…What did Tsuna told you to do this time?" I asked, a smile tugging on my lip. I was really amused at how, contradicting he was. Always saying that he hated the mafia and the Vongola, but always doing whatever Tsuna asked him to do, and spending time, no, more like killing time with me.

"…To kill some time." …Huh, what? Seriously? Tsuna told him off…?

"…What did you do….? …This time" I asked surprised. Whatever Mukuro, does, Tsuna would usually scold him, but then forgive him. So, telling Mukuro to go away for something….Did he fool around too much when he wasn't supposed too?

"…Shut up. Just leave me alone." Said Mukuro, while pouting. He's just too cute. Wait, did I say cute when talking about Mukuro?

"…Why did you take control of Dokuro's body?" I asked 'smiling'. He KNOWS that I get really uncomfortable around her.

"What? I thought you liked them young? You were all flustered when you saw me first. You were really cute, you know. Just my …..t-y-p-e [insert a lot of heart and an otome filter here]! " I'll kill him.

"Don't say such creepy thing you fucking perverted Pineapple king. [Insert the most sarcastic smile I can muster]"

"…I guess it's enough now." He said showing her back to me.

"So what now? You'll return to your beloved Tsunayoshi-kun's side?" I asked teasing him a bit, he blushed and I blushed. Damn it, blushing with Dokuro's face is just too unfair…Thought now, I know that I like them younger- erm, that I got a crush on Dokuro.

As answer, Doku- Mukuro grabbed my collar and led the way. Seems like we'll go at Tsuna's place.

"…Faithful Pineapple, aren't ya? Returning to your wife-to-be's home, isn't that cute?" I said teasing. He gave me the silent treatment. But I could see him blushing furiously….Ah, so cute…I mean that DOKURO IS CUTE FOR GOD SAKE ! Ah , well. It's always quite hectic and fun around that guy. So It's fine I guess.

* * *

><p><em>Smile.<em>

_Smile for me. Because a smile is the biggest and best weapon any human can muster._

_If you smile, you may transfer that happiness to someone else. Smile and be happy. Smile to show you're happy. Smile to protect your happiness, to protect others happiness. Smile…to be happy._

* * *

><p>"So what now?" I asked Mukuro smiling lightly. But, I shivered a little as he let go of my collar.<p>

"Umm…about what, R-rain-san?" …Crap, it's Dokuro now.

"….I'll kill that Nappo when I see him again…" I muttered darkly. I felt a tug.

"W-we should go in…I-I think Boss is waiting for us." [Insert generic smile here]…I know for a fact that I'm…..certainly in love with her, but now what? Ugh, don't think. No more like….Think about baseball… No time for romance, just think about b-a-s-e-b-a-l-l…..ba-se-ba-ll…..base-ball…BASEBALL !

Gokudera is right. I'm just some kind of baseball nuts…"'OTL

"Yeah, let's meet up with them. It's always fun at Tsuna's." I said laughing a little thinking about that.

The kid's are always there and I never get bored. So it'll get my mind off of her, and Mukuro can look at Tsuna as much as he wants…Yeah, sound like a plan. Guess that's why he came here to begin with.

"SURPRISE- !" Said…..Everyone as we entered Tsuna's. I…stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes while Dokuro smiled shyly behind me. Seems like it was a surprise…..For me.

"Huh…? What for…?" I didn't get a really good score for my last test, so why the celebration…? Tsuna came toward me and smiled warmly.

"I knew that you'd forget it. It's your birthday Yamamoto!" He said beaming. Oh yeah, I guess it really IS my birthday today. I unconsciously scratched the back of my head and gave my thanks to everyone. I had really forgotten. So that's what Mukuro meant by killing some times. That Pineapple king…

About two hours after the party, where…..everyone run amok. I went out to take a breath. And guess who I found under Tsuna's tree? Wrong- It's not Mukuro nor Dokuro, it was Hibari.

"…You came!" I said, honestly surprised and pleased. He just looked at me for a few seconds, glared and then turned around and left.

"…He really isn't honest…" I said to myself, still smiling. That was another surprise for today, huh?

I felt someone beside me.

"…Since when were you here, Dokuro?" my heart froze, thought I tried to sound…friendly.

"Mukuro-sama….Mukuro-sama wish you a happy birthday." Oh? He's not trying to kill me, to humiliate me or take down the Vongolas? He's not going to persuade me to join his group? Did he fall on his head?

"…Just what did Tsuna do to you?" I muttered, directing my question to the Nappo King.

"…How rude. And here I tried to be nice." Said 'Dokuro' with a nice smirk.

"…So what did Tsuna do? Or rather ask you to do?" Like hell he'd be nice… I said a little annoyed.

"To let you enjoy your birthday without fire, dead, threat and scream." Said the Nappo king with a monotonic tone.

"But…the scream part kinda failed." I said amused as we heard Sasagawa-senpai's EXTREME scream, and Lambo's voiced followed by Gokudera's.

"That's, Vongola part. But don't get me wrong, I never did and will do anything related to the Vongola. I'm just doing that so my cute little Chrome can enjoy her day." But she's a Vongola you know? Guess I'll keep that for myself….

"So what know…?" I asked, sitting myself near Tsuna's tree. 'Dokuro' followed me and sat next to me.

"…Guess I'll just be 'Mukuro' now." Said the Nappo King. Which means that he'll stop being Rokudo Mukuro, the dearsome mafia who swore to destroy the mafia world,huh? So he'll just be Mukuro, a friend of mine…

"Sounds good ~!" That's fine by me. I'd rather prefer a friend than a sarcastic bastard.

"…I can't stay for a long time. So I'll just wish you your birthday now." He said, handing me a….pinapple.

"…Pineapple freak." I said laughing really hard. He just smiled at me and closed his eyes. I can't feel his presence anymore.

"A-are you okay?" asked Dokuro, not really understanding what was wrong with me. I told her I was fine, thought I was still laughing and began to lie down, gripping my stomach. I swear, it hurt to laugh that much.

…I'm beginning to calm down. Alright I'm okay now. I feel a shadow on my left side, so I turned my head, but…

"!" I felt something soft on my lip as I heard Dokuro's gasped. It took me about 15 seconds to understand. But now I know that my face just turned a few shade of red. As does Dokuro's.

"…I'm sorry I-I just wanted to…. Wish you your birthday but R-Rain-san turn quickly and I…." I got the picture. She's always kissing people on their cheek to express gratitude or good will. But then I turned around and….got a nice birthday present, heh.

"It's okay Dokuro, let's head back. My party's still on going right?" I said smiling and offering my hand to help her up. She took it hesitantly as we headed back.

The wind brought a voice to me.

'Kufufufu Happy birthday,huh. Takeshi.'

* * *

><p><em>Mom, I'm smiling even now, you know. But know, it's not just pretend. I'm truly happy that you protected me. Thank you.<em>


End file.
